Tempus Viator
by Hefster
Summary: Latin: Time Traveler -- Naruto travels back in time to the time of the Kyuubi attack! He isn't there to change the future, but he came to get something that went missing in his time. Enjoy, going to avoid time paradox as much as possible! Rated-M
1. Tempus Viator Phase 1

**Tempus Viator**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Here Naruto, wear this."

"A Fox Anbu mask?" Naruto asked in confusion, "But why Sakura-chan?"

"Baka just do it," Sakura slipped her own Fox Anbu mask over her face. She tilted her head as she looked at Naruto through the slits of her mask. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her right index finger was impatiently tapping her left elbow as she waited for him to don his own mask.

Naruto watched her in curiosity and sighed before hiding behind his mask. He realized that Sakura had then stepped up to him and was standing beside him. Both stood on top of the Yondaime's head as they overlooked Konoha. His left arm snaked around her delicate waist and pulled her closer. The two looked at each other, Fox mask facing Fox mask, and Naruto knew that a small playful smile was on not only his face but hers as well.

"You know I love you Naruto?"

"Of course I do Sakura-chan," Naruto pulled her closer to him. "I love you more though."

A light chuckle escaped from behind Sakura's Anbu mask, "Baka!"

"Yo Kyuubi, we're ready bro."

Naruto didn't look behind him, instead he studied Sakura's mask and tried to imagine her delicate facial features, her soft jade green eyes that sparkled alive each time he looked into them, her soft playful smile that crossed her pink lush lips, and her beautiful pink hair that she had grown out over the years. He tilted his head as he remembered Sakura as a Genin and as a teenager as Tsunade's apprentice, and he couldn't believe how much those two versions of her had changed so much. Before him stood a cherry blossom at full bloom and he couldn't get enough of her.

Sakura realized that something was off, so she removed her mask and did the same to Naruto's, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Thank you Sakura-chan, for everything."

Another soft smile graced Sakura's face and she pulled him down and they shared a brief yet passionate kiss. "You don't have to thank me. I love you and I wouldn't let you do this by yourself."

Naruto chuckled and nervously scratched his head. "You know Sakura-chan, I am afraid that I might fail, that I might screw this up."

Sakura looked incredulous, "What, why? You will do fine Naruto-kun."

"I know but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I could mess up and end up making everything worse," Naruto admitted as his blue eyes clouded over with worry as he turned back to look out over Konoha and he sighed.

Sakura followed his gaze briefly. "That's why I am coming with you. To make sure you don't fuck up," a playful smirk lightened her face and Naruto couldn't help but grin.

The sun was just barely rising over the green sea of trees that surrounded Konoha and Naruto took one last look over their village. He pulled Sakura into a complete embrace and muzzled his face into her neck.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She whispered lowering her affectionate voice down to his whisper. "What is it?"

"When this is over," Naruto started and hesitated. "Let's settle down together."

Sakura smiled and her eyes moistened, "Let's do that Naruto."

"Are you two done? We're waiting here and are all set to go."

Naruto and Sakura pulled apart and both quickly looked at each other and smiled, "We're coming."

"Seriously KB," Naruto muttered as he and Sakura slipped their masks back over their faces. "You seriously need to get laid."

"If you say so," Killerbee replied and turned walking deeper onto the Hokage plateau towards a small group of close friends and comrades.

Naruto's and Sakura's hands intertwined and they walked off the Yondaime's head and turned their back on Konoha as they followed Killerbee to the small gathering of shinobi.

"Naruto take care of yourself," Gaara stepped forward and clasped hands with Naruto. "Don't forget, we are all waiting here for your return. You are strong and I know if anyone can make this possible, you're the one."

"Thanks Gaara and I trust you and KB will protect everyone while I am gone."

Gaara nodded and stepped aside to let others say their farewell.

"Kyuubi!" Killerbee muttered and bowed his head in respect. "I'll make sure there is a Konoha for you to return to."

"Thanks Hachibi," Naruto bowed and showed his respect by calling Killerbee by the name of the demon that was imprisoned inside the Kumo ninja. "And get laid already."

"And you take care of the demon lord Sakura," Killerbee replied ignoring Naruto's playful jab. He looked behind him at an intricate design of seals and arrays. "I think it's time that we start. Hachibi is growing anxious."

"Right," Naruto and Sakura said together and stepped into the center of the design, while still holding hands. "Thanks for all of your help."

"It's the least we could have done for you," Gaara replied and took his own position.

"Now prepare yourselves," Killerbee said and took his position on the other side of the array, exactly across from Gaara. Fifty other shinobi took their own positions; each spread out and combined into various groups that were laid out by complicated chakra sealing ink. Their positions and the connecting seal lines were creating different geometric shapes that ranged from simple pyramids, squares and circles to a complicated design of a massive seal.

"Ok we are ready," Gaara muttered in concentration as he, Killerbee, and the other fifty shinobi started gathering chakra and pushed it into the seal. "Now it's up to you two to start it up and remember that your anchor point is the Hokage plateau. When you return, we will await you here. Don't forget, you only have ten days until the Kyuubi attack on Konoha."

"Right," Naruto said and looked at his lover and partner, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded and began to collect her own chakra. "Ready when you are Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and waited as he continued to pull on his and the Kyuubi's chakra and collected it in his hands. "Let's do it Sakura-chan."

Both Naruto and Sakura instantly flashed through the exact same hand seals and in perfect sync, they both slammed their hands down onto the seal. The black seal turned Kyuubi red and slowly started humming as the red light it emitted turned more intense and slowly changed over to a blinding white. Naruto quickly pulled Sakura into his arms and whispered, "I love you Sakura-chan. Never forget that."

And the world around both shinobi suddenly turned pitch black. Naruto and Sakura found themselves in each other's arms and were floating through the ocean of black and neither spoke. Their short breathing and fast beating hearts were the only noise that they could hear and offered them reassurance that they had not died. After several minutes of silence and continued blackness, Naruto muttered. "I think we messed up."

"Naruto," Sakura said in a scolding voice but Naruto could hear the fear and doubt in her murmur. "Concentrate on where we have to go."

An ear popping explosion suddenly shook the dark abyss that Naruto and Sakura were drifting in.

"Naruto get ready, I think we're about to…" Her panicky voice never finished when suddenly their weightless bodies became heavy and the blackness turned to a brilliant white. Their bodies slammed into something hard and as both moaned in pain, blackness took them again as they fell unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you thinking Old Man?"

"I am uncertain Hokage-dono. The appearance of these two shinobi is a mystery to me," a familiar old voice rumbled. "What are your thoughts Hokage-dono?"

"I am uncertain as well Hiruzen," the first voice rumbled in thoughtful hesitation. "What do your former students have to say about these two? They were the ones that found them."

"They are as puzzled as we are and as curious. Jiraiya especially has been busy going over our records, looking for a way to identify them. I quote him by saying that this is one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes upon and is only second to Tsunade-hime." The old voice chuckled before continuing, "Tsunade, however, has drawn in on herself and I think it has something to do with the young man but she wouldn't tell me what disturbed her."

"What strange masks," the first person muttered as he fingered the two porcelain Fox Anbu masks in his hands. "I am certain that Konoha Anbu do not use Fox masks, but here we have two lying in front of us. I had them checked and the clay and material composition is one hundred percent Fire Country material. And they are secretly marked the same way as our masks are. Everything points to the fact that these two Fox masks are Konoha issued Anbu masks, yet the identity of these two shinobi is still a mystery to me. Even their hitai-ate are Konoha issued but that doesn't necessarily mean much."

"True, they could have taken those off a pair of dead Leaf shinobi," the other male answered. "I think I should pressure Tsunade and get her to tell me why she is acting this way. And with your permission Hokage-dono, I will recall our advance Anbu guards in case of potential trouble."

The Hokage flashed through several hand signs and the room was briefly bathed in a pale blue. "Of course Old Man, now, what do you really think?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled and looked at the other man in the room, "Hokage-dono you surprise me with each passing day."

"Please just call me Minato. We both carry the title of Hokage and you are senior in experience and age… Minato will do just fine."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Still the same honest young man that you were since I met you." Sarutobi's gaze shifted to the two sleeping shinobi in front of him and the Hokage. "The woman bears the symbol of the Haruno but I checked our records and there hasn't been a Haruno shinobi in two decades. A shame really because they were gifted in the arts of genjutsu."

"So what does this mean? Is she an imposter?"

The sound of a small puff could be heard as Sarutobi sucked on his pipe. A small smile spread across his face, "That is an interesting question. Why don't we ask her, she has been awake for a while after all?"

"What?" Minato froze in shock as he looked at the sleeping pink haired woman. "How do you know? The heart rate monitor and other instruments clearly show that she is still sleeping."

"Minato, I believe this young woman is not only gifted in genjutsu but also in the medical ninja arts. I saw how she was doing several hand signs as our backs were turned towards here. I barely caught the delicate movements out of the corner of my eyes and was biding my time whether you realized what she had done. And fooling medical equipment is an easy task for a skilled shinobi, let alone a medic-nin."

Sarutobi smiled as he saw the stern look on the Hokage, "Minato do not be troubled. I would have missed the genjutsu as well had I not seen her movement. Nobody would suspect being exposed to a genjutsu at a hospital. Isn't that so young lady?"

Sakura canceled the genjutsu and were once were her eye lids, a pair of jade green eyes was staring at the two men in the room. She pushed herself up from the pillow and smiled sheepishly, "You always were observing Hokage-sama and I am sorry to have deceived you." Her eyes wondered over to the other man standing before her and her eyes widened slightly in shock before watering. _"I can't believe it, Naruto looks just like his father."_

Both Minato and Sarutobi frowned as Sakura began to tear up and Sarutobi walked closer, "Miss is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "I am sorry Hokage-sama. I am alright and please call me Sakura."

Sarutobi flashed her a caring smile and saw how her brilliant green eyes kept glancing over towards Minato. Hiruzen cleared his throat to get her attention, "So Sakura, yours and your friend's arrival has caused us quite some worry. Would you be so kind to give us your names and tell us where you are from, and also explain to us how you two got hold of Leaf hitai-ate as well as Anbu masks that Konoha doesn't use, yet are Konoha masks?"

"I-I, I don't know if that is such a good idea," Sakura murmured apologetically. "Naruto and I…"

"Did you say Naruto?" Minato spoke and Sakura flinched at the cold calculating voice.

"_Yondaime-sama is a bit scary,"_ Sakura thought as she studied the tall blonde's face that was the Yondaime Hokage.

"Yes I did. Naruto and I, we are both from Konoha but…" Sakura stopped talking as she turned inward trying to find the proper words. Her mind kept screaming at her to shut up and bide her time so she and Naruto wouldn't accidentally reveal too much of the future and unknowingly change it.

"But what?" Minato Namikaze asked and stepped closer.

"Minato please, you're frightening the poor girl." Sarutobi said and placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura please, we have to know."

Sakura looked back and forth between the Sandaime and the Yondaime, unsure of what to do. Her head lowered in shame and she mumbled, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but I can't. It's too dangerous, the implications of telling you everything, the damage I could do… hell, technically Naruto and I shouldn't even be here. This isn't our time and…" Sakura stopped abruptly realizing what she had said. Her frightened eyes looked up at Sarutobi and Minato and saw on both of their faces a thoughtful look.

"_Damnit Sakura, you're an idiot,"_ she berated herself and sighed in defeat.

She was startled when Sarutobi patted her shoulder and gave her a sense of security. "It's quite alright. Let's not speak of this matter anymore. It appears your friend Naruto is waking up as we speak."

Sakura looked over to her right and saw Naruto lying in a bed next to her. He was slowly mumbling something to himself as he started tossing and turning. "Hmmm Sakura-chan, no, not there… ah yes Sakura-chan that's the spot…"

"N-N-Naruto," Sakura stammered her face heating up in shame as she heard Sarutobi's soft chuckles.

"Oooohh Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled as he started drooling into the pillow that he had started hugging. "Oh yes, Sakura-chan bathing in Ramen… of course I'd love to join you Sakura-chan…"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and shot out of her bed like a crazed woman.

Eyes were wide in surprise as Sarutobi and Minato watched in shock as Sakura cocked back her fist and pummeled Naruto through the floor in one solid swing. Breathing heavily with furious eyes, Sakura stood panting at the edge of the hole that she had punched Naruto and his bed through.

"Ne Sakura-chan," Naruto whined from the floor below. "What did I do?"

"You idiot," Sakura huffed as she looked down the hole. "Get back up here, there is someone to see you and Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled. "It worked."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled and jumped up through the hole and landed next to her. Instantly pulling her into an embrace and twirling her around in circles. Sakura laughed happily and for a moment both had forgotten about the two Hokages standing in their hospital room.

A cough brought them back to reality and Sakura blushed when she remembered that she wasn't alone. She playfully slapped Naruto's shoulder to get his attention since he still spun her happily, "Naruto-kun."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked as he stopped spinning and lovingly looked into her deep green eyes. He blinked when he suddenly realized something was going on, "Huh? Where are we?"

"You're in the Konoha hospital," an unfamiliar voice behind Naruto spoke up and Naruto instantly groaned.

"I hate waking up in this place."

Sakura giggled, "Naruto I think you should turn around."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and slowly turned around as he was told. His eyes widened in shock and his knees threatened to buckle when his vision fell upon his father. "Y-Yondaime Hokage… f-f…"

"Naruto no," Sakura interrupted him before he could reveal delicate information that might mess up the timeline. She saw his hurt expression and she hugged him, "Naruto please. You can't, I am sorry but you can't."

"I-I understand," Naruto mumbled dejectedly and he affectionately rubbed her arm. "I am sorry Sakura-chan."

"So, Uzumaki Naruto was it?" Sarutobi spoke up as he saw Minato's face contort in confusion and watched the Yondaime Hokage drift away in his thoughts. "You are quite the energetic young man and sure can take a beating," Sarutobi chuckled as he stood at the edge of the hole and peered down. "I am just glad that nobody was inside that room to get hurt."

"O-old Man," Naruto stuttered at hearing and seeing the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto hesitantly walked out of Sakura's embrace and pulled Sarutobi into a bone crushing hug, "I missed you Hokage-jiji."

Startled, Sarutobi relaxed in Naruto's embrace and comforted the man but definitely did not understand a thing. "Everything is alright Naruto but I am afraid you have me at a slight disadvantage here because I have absolutely no idea who you are my boy."

Naruto pulled back and looked at the aging Hokage and smiled, "Ah that's right, I forgot."

"Naruto," Sakura spoke up and pulled him aside. She lowered her voice in a whisper, "Naruto we have to tell them something. We have to make them believe that we're not enemies. But I am not sure if we should tell them everything."

Naruto nodded and looked up from where he and Sakura stood and watched how Sarutobi and his father both studied him and Sakura. "I think we should tell them."

"I-I don't know Naruto," Sakura muttered weakly. "I am afraid we could change something and end up screwing up."

"But without their help we won't be able to do what we came here to do."

"I know," Sakura admitted knowing the dilemma they found themselves in. "Maybe, yes, I think I have an idea Naruto."

Sakura turned around and smiled innocently, hoping that neither the Sandaime nor Yondaime would become too suspicious. "Hokage-sama, we will tell you everything that we can possibly share that will hopefully proof that we are friends of Konoha and mean no harm. It will also explain how you found us and what we need to do here."

Sarutobi and Minato both looked at each other and Minato nodded. Sarutobi smiled, "Excellent Sakura and thank you for putting your trust in us."

"But it comes at a cost," Sakura quickly interrupted. She saw Sarutobi's face darken, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but what we have to tell you can never be repeated. You can't share this information to anyone, not with the council, not with your teammates, or your former team, and lastly," Sakura hesitated and took an uneasy look at the Yondaime. "And you can't tell your significant other either."

Sakura saw the eyes of the Yondaime narrow dangerously and she took a step backwards. "I know it's a secret," she continued while looking at the Yondaime "But the two of you will understand once we have gotten the chance to explain everything. I have two questions to ask right now though."

"Ask," Minato said in his cold calculating tone that made Sakura to worry.

Sakura glanced at Naruto briefly and saw his own shock hidden behind his usual mask of a stupid grin and swallowed her fear away. "We need to know today's date and whether his," Sakura pointed at the Yondaime. "Precious person is pregnant?"

The Yondaime's eyes flared up in anger and before Sakura knew it, she was pinned against the wall of the room with a kunai against her throat and Minato Namikaze asked dangerously, "How do you know these things? Explain quickly before I decide to end your life right now."

"I-I am sorry Yondaime-sama," Sakura gurgled as the hand around her throat tightened. "I will explain everything but rest assured that your secret is safe with me."

"And why should I trust you?" Minato growled and pressed the kunai further against her skin drawing an inkling of blood.

"Because if you don't," Naruto growled and raised his upper lip baring his teeth. "I will hurt you, even if it pains me to say this. But I will not let anyone harm Sakura-chan."

Minato's head dangerously moved to the side to look at Naruto and his eyes widened again when he saw an all too familiar sphere rotating in Naruto's right hand. Out of shock, Minato let go of Sakura and the pink haired kunoichi dropped to the floor in a coughing heap.

"N-Naruto," Sakura coughed and wheezed as she pulled air into her lungs while applying healing chakra to her strained throat. "Naruto-kun it's ok. I expected as much."

Naruto growled and stopped his chakra flow to his hand and the Rasengan fluttered out of existence. Naruto pushed past his father in anger and lowered himself down to Sakura and picked her up into his arms. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"I am fine Naruto and thanks but you shouldn't have. The Yondaime would never have hurt me."

"Precisely Sakura-san," Sarutobi spoke up and walked over to his fellow Kage. Sarutobi placed a reassuring hand on Minato's shoulder, "Minato why don't you go home for a bit. Let me talk to these two and I'll inform you of everything. There is no need for both of us to be here right now."

"As you wish Old Man," Minato said and cast a cold calculating glance at Naruto, Sakura, and the hole in the floor. "You two have a lot of questions to answer. Don't get comfortable, I will see you soon."

With those cold words, the Yondaime Hokage walked out of the hospital room and was gone. Naruto's face instantly turned to a sad frown and Sakura placed a loving hand on his cheek knowing how Naruto must feel. "I am sorry Naruto-kun."

"Don't be Sakura-chan it's not your fault."

"And to answer your other question Sakura-san, today is the first of October." Sarutobi answered and both Sakura and Naruto shared a terrified look knowing what would happen in nine days.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Sarutobi asked puzzled at seeing the two share a feared look. But before they could answer the door to their room flew open.

"What the hell is going on in my hospital? And who is responsible for that hole?" Tsunade rushed in, her eyes blazing in fury. Tsunade stopped short when her eyes settled on a smiling Sarutobi, "Sarutobi-sensei my apologies."

Sarutobi laughed, "It's quite alright Tsunade and everything is under control."

"Um, excuse me Tsunade-sama," Sakura spoke up weakly and bowed. "I am sorry but I guess I was a little angry when I punched Naruto earlier."

"What?" Tsunade muttered and looked at the pink haired woman in confusion and then at the laughing blond behind her. "You're the two Jiraiya and I found lying unconscious on the Hokage plateau are you not?"

"Eh," Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before looking at Sarutobi, who nodded. "Yes that was us. Thanks for taking care of us Tsunade-sama."

"Hn," Tsunade said and walked over to the hole and whistled. "And you said you punched him through the floor? How much chakra did you use and where did you learn it? And how come he is still walking?"

"Um, yes I did and I hardly used any chakra to be honest and well I learned this technique from my sensei. And the idiot is still walking because he has a thick skull and is used to it by now."

Naruto chuckled and snaked his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him, so he could rest his head on top of Sakura's. "Aw Sakura-chan, you're making it sound like I am an idiot and get punched through walls all the time."

Tsunade studied the two for a minute. "Who did you say taught you this technique? What was your sensei's name?"

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama but I can't tell you." Sakura said and winced at seeing her teacher's frown deepen further and darker.

"I see," Tsunade muttered and her eyes fell upon the grinning Naruto. "And you… Naruto is it? Care to explain how you've gotten hold of that pretty necklace of yours?"

"Oh you mean the Sho…," Naruto answered before being silenced by Sakura with a jab from her elbow into his gut and a stern look. "Oh it was a present from someone very important to me."

"Interesting," Tsunade muttered and narrowed her eyes. She walked back towards the door and turned one last time, "Sarutobi-sensei I expect the Hokage's office to pay for that damage. And you two," Tsunade said and pointed at Naruto and Sakura. "Don't just leave Konoha without saying good bye first. There is something I need to discuss with the both of you."

"It appears you two just made your first enemy in Konoha," Sarutobi chuckled after Tsunade had stormed out of the room and Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. "Well, why don't you two follow me to somewhere quieter so we can start that talk?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and Naruto let go off Sakura as he looked for their ninja gear and clothes. "Um Old Man, where are our things? I only see our masks here."

"You will receive your things once we had our talk and the Hokage and I deem you are not a threat. For now just please put on these Anbu uniforms since I have a feeling those Fox masks have a purpose… could it be so that nobody would recognize you?" Sarutobi said and unsealed a pair of Anbu uniforms and handed them to both Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto frowned, "Truthfully Old Man, I have no idea. It was Sakura-chan's idea."

Sakura nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama, these masks are to hide our identities from unwanted eyes and I think you and the Yondaime Hokage will agree once you get to hear our story."

"Alright, I can live with that for now. Now if you please would change, I'll be waiting outside in the hallway." Sarutobi made to walk out but stopped several feet in front of the door and turned around. "About those masks, where did you get them?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and she shrugged with his shoulders. He turned back towards Sarutobi and answered, "Konoha."

"Very interesting," Sarutobi muttered and looked thoughtful for a second as he puffed on his pipe. He looked back up and smiled, "Well whatever, just follow me."

"Lead the way Hokage-sama," Sakura said and she and Naruto fell in step behind Sarutobi. Both painfully aware of the Anbu trailing them and the questioning stares they were receiving from the villagers as Sarutobi lead them towards the Hokage office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Look at __those two. Are they the Sandaime's new personal guards?"_

Naruto and Sakura were sharing some uncomfortable silent looks through their masks as they followed the Sandaime through the village that they called home and listened to the people around them talk in hush conversations.

"_Look at that pink hair…it's atrocious. How can a self respecting shinobi have such a__ disgusting hair color? Let alone an Anbu, aren't they suppose to be the elite?"_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered very quietly so only she could hear.

"Naruto it's alright," her hand took his and she affectionately gave it a squeeze. "This isn't the first time I've been hearing these things from the villagers. My odd hair color has always been the center of insults that were directed at me… and my overly large forehead."

Naruto returned her hand squeeze, "I love your hair. It makes you unique and your forehead is the perfect size too. Sakura-chan, you're the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered back as they continued to follow the Sandaime.

"_Are you seeing that? They are holding hands."_

"_What? Anbu aren't supposed to show emotions… do they?"_

"_Are those masks new? They look scary."_

"_Kids don't you dare run up to them, they might be dangerous."_

Sakura heard a small sad sigh escape from Naruto, "It's funny how they are afraid of me and they don't even know who or what I am yet."

"Naruto," Sakura sadly whispered his name.

"Sakura-chan I am fine. Just like you, I got used to being stared at, avoided, and talked down upon."

"You know Naruto-kun it is weird being home yet at the same time know that this isn't really home." Sakura muttered quietly and tightened her hold on Naruto's hand.

Sakura suddenly bumped into someone and almost fell over had Naruto not steadied her. She mumbled a quick apology before she stepped around the person not giving him a second glance or worry until a young voice spoke up, "How dare you walk into me woman. Apologize properly or do you not know who I am?"

"I am sorry what?" Sakura asked stunned and turned around. Her eyes widened behind her mask and she took a frightened step backwards. "Naruto," she softly called out to him, her voice laced with fear and panic.

"I am here Sakura-chan, what is it?"

A trembling hand rose as she pointed a finger at the young boy standing before her. Naruto followed her arm and finger and his eyes narrowed in anger as a low growl erupted from his throat, "Uchiha!"

"That's right, I am Uchiha Itachi and you should apologize to me for bumping into me." The boy sneered in disdain.

"Fuck off gaki. Why don't you play ninja or something," Naruto growled and carefully pulled Sakura into his arms and gently turned her around to follow the Sandaime again, who had stopped and was watching the confrontation with interest.

"How dare you dismiss me like a peasant slave? I let you know, I am considered a genius among the Uchiha and have already graduated from the Academy. If you do not apologize I will use deadly force to make you."

"Give me your best shot Uchiha," Naruto said as he walked away from the seven year old Itachi Uchiha. "But be warned…"

Naruto stopped when he felt a kunai pierce his back and puncture his lung. Within seconds, two more kunai were shoved into his back, while another sliced his Achilles tendon and Naruto was forced to kneel.

"Serves you right for talking down upon an Uchiha," Itachi smirked as he stood over Naruto with a kunai held high over his head and already swinging in a downward arc. "Now die you dog."

Naruto's hand shot forward and caught Itachi's arm and made eye contact with the young boy. A vicious sneer split Naruto's face and he slapped the boy aside, "You really think your name will protect you from people like me? You're nothing to me, a nobody, a delusional little brat that should have gotten a spanking of a life time a long time ago. But instead you sit there on your golden thrown and eat your meals with golden spoons. And all you can do is look down upon the people around you that aren't from your stuck up and doomed clan. A bloodline doesn't make an Uchiha, remember that Itachi and you might become a better shinobi… but I highly doubt that."

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked worryingly as she pulled out the three kunai that were lodged in his back. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"I am fine Sakura-chan," Naruto said and stood back up and tested his leg where Itachi had severed his Achilles tendon and found it back connected and ready to be used. "You know I heal quickly."

"Right," Sakura hummed and hooked her arm into Naruto's. "Let's go, the Sandaime is waiting for us and sorry that I… well you know."

"I know and I will always protect you Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly and slowly walked away from a trembling Itachi.

"What just happened? How, how can he walk after those injuries? I know I hit his lung, liver, and kidney. He should be dead or close to it," Itachi shook as he slowly stood and stared after the two strangers that showed no fear to the Uchiha name. His eyes narrowed in anger and his Sharingan whirled to life, "I can't let this stand."

Itachi ran after Naruto and Sakura and flashed through several hand signs and inhaled sharply, "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruto sighed and quickly side stepped Itachi's Great Fireball Technique with Sakura in his arms holding her bridal style. He watched Itachi come at him again and he quickly let Sakura back down onto her feet, "I guess I have to teach him a lesson."

"Naruto be careful, remember the village is full of Uchiha at this point in time," Sakura whispered to him and quickly stepped away after receiving a small nod from Naruto.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu," Itachi said and breathed another great fireball that Naruto took square in the chest, not even moving out of the way. Itachi smiled and turned towards Sakura and started to attack her as well. He flashed through another set of hand seals.

A low growl alerted him to Naruto's presence and he stared wide-eyed as Naruto flashed in front of Itachi and slammed his hand into Itachi's face and the boy into the ground. A small crater collapsed under Itachi from the force of the impact and Naruto watched the Sharingan slowly dim away from Itachi's eyes.

"Like I said, bloodlines aren't everything." Naruto tightened his grip on Itachi's face and slowly squeezed.

The young Uchiha yelled out in pain and tried to claw at Naruto's hand, but the blond Jinchuuriki only chuckled, "What now mighty Uchiha? Bit of more than you could chew?"

"I would highly suggest you step away from my son Anbu-san," a dark cold voice muttered as Naruto felt the cold kiss of steel on his neck. "Or I will be forced to lop of your head right now and forego the trial that surely awaits you for attacking an Uchiha."

Naruto smirked, "And you would be the brat's father I take it. The bastard that thinks his bloodline is all mighty and believes that he should be Hokage."

Fugaku Uchiha's eyes narrowed in danger, "Release my son or we will lop off the head of not only you but your girlfriend as well. That would make it three separate trials now, one for attacking an Uchiha, one for disrespecting a Clan Head, and one for fraternizing with a fellow Anbu."

Naruto chuckled and eventually laughed out loud. He abruptly stopped laughing and his voice turned deadly cold, "Sakura-chan can take care of herself."

Naruto released Itachi and stood to face the Uchiha leader. Ironically, Naruto towered over the Uchiha clan head as his eyes briefly flickered over to Sakura and saw her being restrained by three Uchiha guards. "However, who will protect you from me Uchiha-san?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes and awakened his Sharingan, "Insolent swine. I'll teach you not to disrespect the Uchiha clan."

"Naruto, Sakura, enough!" Sarutobi yelled in hopes to calm the situation. "We have a meeting with the Hokage to discuss the special circumstances of your early return to us."

Naruto's eyes flicked over to the Sandaime and muttered, "As you wish Hokage-sama. See you around Uchiha-san."

Naruto brushed passed the Uchiha elder and walked towards Sakura, "You heard Hokage-sama. Let's get going Sakura-chan."

"Right," Sakura muttered and pried herself out of the arms of the three Uchiha police enforcers that had restrained her. "Let go you bastards."

Naruto felt the venomous stares he received from the Uchiha and villagers behind him and as he walked away from them, he snaked his arm around Sakura and raised his free hand and lifted the middle finger. The response was instantaneous as loud chatter erupted in the street from the civilians as they stared after the two secretive shinobi that wore the masks of Anbu and had defied the mighty Uchiha clan.

"Naruto-kun, please control your anger towards the Uchiha and especially Itachi." Sakura whispered quietly as she pressed her body into Naruto and slightly shook as old memories of being tortured by Itachi in her own timeline flashed through her mind.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just when I saw that bastard Itachi, I just snapped. I saw your tension and remembered how you told me about your encounter with him before Sasuke killed him. I am sorry that I left you alone that day, I will never forgive myself for walking away from you like a spoiled little brat after the fight we had."

"Naruto I am fine now. Please forget about the Uchiha here and let's concentrate on what we have to do." Sakura pleaded with him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I've been thinking. What if we hunt down Madara in this timeline instead of traveling back after we got what we came here to get?" Naruto whispered to her and inhaled her smell wanting to refresh his memory of her.

"You know we can't, the damage we could inflict upon the timeline… who knows what might happen. No Naruto, Shikamaru warned us to stay hidden and not interfere with events in this time. Promise you'll behave," Sakura asked weakly.

Naruto sighed, "I don't like it but I promise. I'll follow your lead."

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Alright here we are," Sarutobi said and stood in front of the Hokage tower. "Will you follow me and I'll have the secretary summon the Hokage so we can begin with discussing your circumstances."

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and followed the former Third Hokage into the office building that both were quite familiar with. Naruto leaned into Sakura, "Sakura-chan do you think I can visit my mother?"

Sakura had dreaded that question and she sighed, "I don't know if it's such a good idea Naruto but… ah what the hell. We can ask Sandaime Hokage for advice in that regard. He is called 'The Professor' after all."

"Thanks," Naruto said and Sakura knew that the blond was happily smiling behind his Fox Anbu mask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have a seat you two," Sarutobi motioned for Naruto and Sakura to take a seat on a small green couch that neither of them had ever seen inside the Hokage's office before. They stepped around the small coffee table and watched how the Sandaime dragged two chairs over and settled into one. He smiled and with care free continued to puff on his pipe. "Minato will be with us any minute now. Relax you two but don't take off your masks until the room is secured."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and Sarutobi watched how Sakura leaned into Naruto and placed her head onto his shoulder and he smiled, _"Ah the joy of young love."_

Minutes passed and finally after half an hour of waiting, Minato Namikaze strolled into his office and closed the door behind him. He tilted his head in reverence towards the Sandaime and let out a small sigh as his vision fell upon Naruto and Sakura. He flashed through several hand signs and the office suddenly glowed an eerie blue and he nodded, "The room is secure now."

Naruto nodded and both he and Sakura removed their facemasks and the first thing Naruto did, was to pull her into a side hug and place an affectionate kiss on her forehead, "Sorry for earlier Sakura-chan."

"Naruto please, not in front of the Hokage."

Minato rubbed his face and out of the corners of his eyes looked at Sarutobi, "I just had a good fifteen minute yelling match with Fugaku. He is royally pissed and demands that I throw these two into jail for what they did to Itachi and the entire Uchiha clan."

Naruto snorted, "Please that stuck up fart and his clan needed to be knocked off their pedestal a few steps. It wouldn't hurt their ego, in fact it can only benefit from it."

Minato's eyes narrowed at Naruto but he turned to his former Leader and now advisor. "Sarutobi, you were present at the incident. Would you please describe to me what happened?"

"Certainly, I am not sure what Fugaku has told you but I can assure you it wasn't anything warranting arrest or detention, let alone a trial. Uchiha Itachi ran into them and Sakura-san apologized before both she and Naruto continued on. Itachi made a big fuss out of it, saying that Sakura should bow down to her and apologize properly and show the respect the Uchiha deserved. Naruto spoke his mind, Itachi got insulted…" Sarutobi took another drag on his pipe and rolled his eyes in theatrics.

"Minato, you know the Uchiha's shorter temper better than I do. Sometimes I wonder if Kakashi and Obito had been switched at birth and accidentally given to the wrong family. Anyways, I am drifting away from retelling the incident. Now where was I?"

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a minute so Sakura tried to help out. "Itachi attacked Naruto and stabbed him three times. One kunai was latched in his lung, the second in his liver, and the third in one of his kidneys. Oh and he slashed Naruto's Achilles tendon as well."

"Right, thank you Sakura-san," Sarutobi muttered and looked at Naruto in question. "That reminds me Naruto-san, how are you still alive? Let alone walking around as if nothing ever happened."

"I heal quickly," Naruto said and grinned from ear to ear.

Minato frowned and looked at the Blond, "Is it a bloodline?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second and shook his head but Sakura answered, "Please Hokage-sama, you'll understand after we have explained who we are and what we want."

Minato nodded and turned to Sarutobi, "Continue Sarutobi."

"Right, right," Sarutobi said as he was still studying Naruto intently. "As Sakura-san was saying, Naruto was gravely injured, or so I thought. Itachi was about to strike a killing blow on our friend here when Naruto stopped the young Uchiha prodigy. A little berating and Naruto and Sakura tried to walk away again and left Itachi behind to his own thoughts. Apparently Itachi didn't like being defeated and I have to say Naruto's blatant disrespect towards the Uchiha clan puzzled even me, and I imagine it drove Itachi furious. The young Uchiha attacked with a fire technique and Naruto and Sakura-san quickly dodged. Itachi wouldn't let up and attacked again and Naruto quickly overpowered the young Uchiha and pushed him into the ground rather violently. Seconds later Fugaku appeared with several of his guards and the Uchiha Police Corp and threatened Naruto and Sakura."

"Don't forget to mention I got into the Uchiha's face," Naruto muttered and pouted as if he was ten years old again and had done something terribly bad.

"That was basically it," Sarutobi concluded and sighed. "A problem, yes, but it is not one that merits a trial. I believe a simple apology should suffice."

Naruto snorted and Minato and Sarutobi looked at him, "I won't apologize. Sorry but there is no way in hell that I will ever apologize to an Uchiha again. Not after what I had to go through in order to try and retrieve one because I thought he was a friend."

"Naruto-kun please do it for me." Sakura pleaded with him and took his right hand into her lap and caressed his palm.

Naruto looked into her deep green eyes and he surrendered without a fight, "Alright fine because you asked me to. But I still won't like it."

"I assume you will explain your hatred towards the Uchiha as well then?" Minato asked as a single brow rose in question.

Naruto nodded, "It is a long story anyways and I will let Sakura-chan explain but first I think we should take care of the two unwanted spies."

Naruto saw a smile split Sarutobi's and Minato's face and Naruto returned it. He got up from where he sat and walked over to one of the windows from where he could overlook Konoha. He waited for the Yondaime to lower the privacy seal and Naruto slowly opened the window and leaned out. His arms plugged up two things and he closed the window again. He walked back over to the coffee table and placed a tiny frog and slug onto it and chuckled.

He sat back down next to Sakura and grinned, "I wonder Hokage-sama… What should be their punishment?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "I think I know what punishment my two students deserve."

"Ah," Minato said as it dawned upon him. "Very well, I will assign them gate duty for a while."

Naruto and Sakura both looked a little shocked and Naruto leaned into Sakura, "Wow that is a harsh punishment. Am I glad Baa-chan never got that pissed at me or Hokage-jiji?"

Sakura giggled and leaned forward so she was facing the tiny thumb sized slug that was used for spying purposes. "Now my little friend, I suggest you go back to your master and demand your payment. I suggest you ask for double the payment."

The tiny head of the slug swiveled between the people and simply nodded in approval before puffing out of existence. Naruto smiled at Sakura's idea and spoke to the toad. "And you my friend go demand your three stacks of candy from the pervert. Add a sake drum for Gamabunta as well. Now shoo, get going."

The toad blinked out of existence as well and Sarutobi and Minato laughed. "You two have to be careful, I am sure Jiraiya and Tsunade will try to get even with you two for that."

Naruto shrugged, "Let them try."

Minato cleared his throat. It was his sign for Sakura to begin. She waited for the several barriers and seals to be erected and gave a worried look at Naruto, who sighed and got up and added his own security seals over the ones of the Yondaime's. After all, he had specifically designed them for Tsunade-baa-chan after Danzou had spied upon her secret meeting way too many times. Minato gave Naruto a puzzled look while Sarutobi nodded in approval as he already studied the new set of seals.

Naruto realized his father was studying him and Naruto shrugged with his shoulders before sliding back onto the couch next to Sakura. He put an arm around and pulled her closer, "I'll teach you two the seals. It's quite handy against a certain spy that has been a 'root' in Konoha's eyes for too long."

Minato and Sarutobi shared a knowing glance. "Ok Sakura-san, why don't you start your story."

"Right," Sakura said as she gave Naruto one last look. She sighed and started her tale, "Before I start, please if you have any urgent questions, don't hesitate to stop me. But try to keep it to a minimum and also please understand that I or well we can't share all of our knowledge. We can only share as much as to ensure ours and yours safety."

Minato and Sarutobi both nodded and leaned back into their chairs.

"I guess I should start with the introductions first. As you already know from my blunder in the hospital that his name is Uzumaki Naruto, while I am called Haruno Sakura."

"So you truly are a Haruno?" Sarutobi interjected. "I am glad to see that your clan has decided to rejoin the ranks of the shinobi. Your people are excellent at Genjutsu and are almost as good as the small Yuuhi family. That doesn't explain though why there is no record of you two in all of Konoha."

"Right," Sakura said and wanted to continue when she was interrupted by the Fourth.

"Didn't the Haruno clan have a birth this year? I think it was at the beginning of the year," Minato stated as he thought out loud.

"That is correct Yondaime-sama," Sakura replied and looked nervous. She looked at the Sandaime and received a reassuring smile that lifted her spirits slightly. "The reason why there are no files about either Naruto or myself is because we don't exist yet. Well Naruto doesn't, I already do. You see, the newborn in the Haruno clan this year is me. I was born the twenty-eighth of March of this year. I am more than willing to give you some of my blood so that Tsunade can test it against the newborn Haruno child. Just make sure you don't mention where my blood comes from."

She looked at the two stunned faces of the Sandaime and Yondaime, "Wait that means…"

"Yes," Sakura nodded hesitantly. "And I think you now understand why we can't reveal too much or say much. In fact, I am already afraid that we might have caused irreparable damages to Naruto's and my timeline."

"So you're from the future? How? That should never be possible," Yondaime spluttered in disbelief as his eyes darted back and forth between Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura sighed and drew some blood and let it run into a tissue. "If you would be so kind Hokage-sama, summon one of your toads and have him deliver this to Tsunade and instruct her to run a comparison with the Haruno child. It will prove who I am."

"As you wish," Minato said still stunned. After the toad was gone, Minato looked at Naruto and frowned, "So you haven't been born yet?"

"No he hasn't," Sakura said and saw the dawning on Minato's face. "You see Yondaime-sama, this is the reason how I knew about your secret."

"So you're mine and Kushina's?" Minato stammered.

"Yes I am," Naruto said and smiled. "Glad to meet you dad."

"Likewise," Minato muttered as he shook Naruto's outstretched hand. "So when is your birthday and why do you carry Kushina's family name?"

"Naruto will be born in nine days on October the tenth. And the reason he carries his mother's maiden name is because both her and you will die that day. And in order to protect Naruto's identity, he was given his mother's last name."

"I, we… we die?" Minato sat stunned and couldn't belief what he was hearing.

"Sakura-san, if you could please explain how the Hokage and his wife die. Perhaps we can prevent it from ever happening." Sarutobi asked quickly as his mind was racing.

"Sorry Hokage-jiji," Naruto said in a somber voice. "But you will retake your position as Hokage for several more years after my parent's death."

"Naruto," Sakura said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled sadly. "At least this way I can at least meat them once and even get a chance to talk to them but please don't tell my mother."

"But why? What's happening to Konoha that both I and Kushina die?" Minato wanted to scream in anger at finding out about his own death.

"On October tenth, something will happen that will change Konoha forever. The legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune will attack Konoha and you Yondaime Hokage will fall in battle after having defeated the king of demons, but at the price of your own life. Naruto's mother dies shortly before the attack during child birth. I am sorry Hokage-sama but you can't change that. We have to let this play out the way we remember. I shouldn't even have told you but for Naruto's sake," Sakura stopped as she fought back tears. "I want him to at least meet his parents."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"How do we defeat the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And do you have any proof?"

"We do," Sakura sniffed and nodded at Naruto, who lifted his borrowed Anbu shirt and pumped chakra into his seal to make it visible.

A collective gasp from both Sarutobi and Minato was their response, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am a Jinchuuriki," Naruto said. "Within me, I hold the mighty Kyuubi prisoner and each second the demon tries to crawl his way out of me. But I am too strong." Naruto smiled and lowered his shirt.

"I understand," Minato said dejectedly. "I am sorry Naruto; I am sorry that I did or will do this to you. It is a burden that no one should live with, especially not a newly born that lost both of his parents. C-can you forgive me?"

"I don't blame you father, I might have cursed you when I was younger but I eventually understood why you did this to me. I understand that you couldn't ask anyone else to carry this burden other than your own son. Do not lose sleep over this issue; just make sure it plays out the way Sakura and I remember."

Minato nodded in understanding, "If I may ask, but from when are you two coming and why are you here?"

"We come from twenty years in the future. We are currently fighting a losing battle against a criminal organization that has managed to collect all but two Bijuu. We have thinned their ranks considerably but their leader is our problem. To defeat him, we require the entire strength of the Kyuubi."

"What do you mean with that? I thought you said that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto?"

"Yes it is," Naruto said as he decided to help out Sakura since she didn't know as much about this situation as he did. "But you only sealed the good natured chakra of the Kyuubi inside of me. It is said that you sealed the dark natured chakra into yourself right before you died to ensure the Kyuubi could never reform."

"Yet we checked your tomb Hokage-sama," Sakura jumped back in. "And we found out that the history books were telling lies for we examined your corpse and there were no signs of a sealing upon it. You must have sealed it in someone or something else. That is why we came; you need to seal the dark natured chakra into my Naruto so he has the complete Kyuubi within him."

"What? I am not yours," Naruto protested.

Sakura giggled, "Silly, I said that so we could keep you and your younger self apart easily. So whenever we speak of the two of you, you are my Naruto." She gave him a peck on the cheek and Naruto instantly smiled.

"But won't that kill Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

"No it won't. The Kyuubi has been preparing my body ever since I was a baby. I am old and strong enough to hold in the full strength of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It will be difficult for me but I know that I will never give up and surrender to the demon." Naruto answered and stood up and walked over to the windows to look out over Konoha. "I love this town too much to let any more harm befall upon it."

"Ok, I understand why the two of you have come here into our time now," Minato said as he rubbed his temples. "But who is that leader of that organization that Konoha is at war with?"

"You don't understand," Sakura said dejectedly. "It's not just Konoha that is at war with the organization, it's all of the elemental nations. A few smaller nations have already fallen and since Naruto is still free and actively fighting them, they started concentrating on the Leaf."

"Impossible," Sarutobi muttered. "How large is that organization?"

"They started out as ten members and they work in two man cells but we wore them down to two teams and their leader."

"Who is that man? What is his name?" Minato asked.

"We only recently discovered his true name and you won't like the answer," Naruto muttered from where he stood at the window, his eyes slowly traveling towards the Uchiha district. "His name is Uchiha Madara."

"Impossible," Sarutobi muttered again. "Madara has long since died. He was defeated by the Shodai Hokage at the Battle at the End many years ago."

"He has not and he is also responsible for the Kyuubi attack on Konoha that will occur in nine days." Naruto answered and turned around to look at the three people sitting around the tiny coffee table.

"The only chance we have of defeating Madara is by sealing the dark natured chakra inside of me so that I have access to the full power of the Kyuubi." Naruto added and slowly walked over and sat back down. "Once that is done, Sakura and I will travel back into our time and finish what we have started so many years ago… defeat the organization and kill Uchiha Madara."

Silence beheld the Hokage's office for some time as the Sandaime and Yondaime were locked into their thoughts. Naruto had snuggled his face into the side of Sakura's neck and enjoyed the calmness of the entire situation. Unlike back home, in his time, Naruto could actually relax and not worry about constant defeat at the hands of Akatsuki."

"Why don't we kill Madara together, in this timeline?" Minato suggested but was quickly overturned by Sarutobi.

"I am sorry my friend but we can't. They have already revealed too much to us. For all we know it, they might have already altered the timeline to a degree that might influence their own time. We have to tread very carefully here and killing Madara now, when he is supposed to form a criminal organization and terrorize the lands… we can't kill him. Think of the consequences and time shifts."

"Sarutobi-jiji is right dad. I'd love to fight Madara with you by my side but we can't. Too much is at risk. We have to do it our way."

Minato looked stricken, "I understand. I am sorry Naruto and to you too Sakura, it appears difficult times lay ahead of you and of Konoha."

"Konoha will survive dad, the will of fire burns strong in our generation. We will prevail and we are not alone. We have strong allies."

Hearing this brought forth a smile on Sarutobi's aging face and he coughed as he suddenly inhaled too deeply, "Sorry." Sarutobi muttered through tear-filled eyes. "But what are we going to do with the two of you now?"

"That's why we brought the Anbu masks," Sakura spoke up again after having kept quiet for a while. "We knew that we had to conceal our identities from the village so that they wouldn't get suspicious during our timeline." Sakura nervously scratched her head, just like Naruto used to do, "But I guess I didn't take into account that Fox Anbu masks weren't used yet. I just assumed and I picked these because well, they suit Naruto considering what he is."

Both Minato and Sarutobi looked at each other in thought and a small smile spread across Sarutobi's face. "Kami we're stupid. We're both Hokage's here. We can just create fake identities and assign them as your personal guard. You never chose any since you took your office Minato, so why not these two?"

"That could work, nobody would question their motives, and they could wear their Anbu masks. It would also explain the Fox design of the masks, signifying a special rank or position such as royal guard or whatever fancy name you wish to give them. However," Minato's eyes narrowed on Naruto and Sakura as he said that. "What is the relationship between the two of you?"

"Um," Sakura spluttered and her face turned a shade of pink.

"We're getting married when all of this is over," Naruto said proudly and pulled Sakura closer to him and smiled.

Sakura nodded when the Yondaime's gaze lingered on her frame and Minato smiled, "Well perfect. From now on, if anyone asks, you are Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Namikaze. Naruto is a distant cousin while Sakura is his wife and the story to tell is that both have been on a long term mission and were trained privately in secret by you Old Man. Hence they never entered the Konoha Academy."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled, "That could work, as long as Naruto and Sakura here are willing to play their role."

"Of course we are willing," Naruto answered for both of them. "It'll be like nothing has changed, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Only my last name did and yours too, so it's a fair trade."

"Then it's settled," Minato said and walked over to his desk and started filling out the necessary forms and papers to make it all official.

Sarutobi nodded as he scratched his beard in thought, "There are three slight problems though that we need to deal with. One, the apology to the Uchiha needs to be made before this little ploy becomes public knowledge. Two, I am afraid but you two probably will have to fight some Anbu or even Jiraiya and Tsunade to proof your worth. And three," Sarutobi sighed. "Your shinobi gear and clothes you arrived in, I am afraid you can't wear them. They are too normal and not proper Anbu gear."

Naruto's face instantly turned to a frown and even Sakura had a slight eye twitch as she heard that she couldn't wear her favorite outfit. She was pissed because she had just gotten a brand new red sleeveless shirt that was a one piece and she loved her combat boots that almost went up to her knees, as well as her short combat gloves. But the part of clothing she would miss the most was the extra short black spandex hot pants that she was accustomed to wearing after Naruto had told her how much he just loved those."

"No way in hell," Naruto voiced stubbornly. I will wear my clothing, I am comfortable in them. They are perfect and I won't trade their comfort for this piece of uptight full body Anbu suit. I am sorry Jiji, but that's a no go."

"I have to agree with Naruto-kun. I don't want to trade my own clothing for this Anbu uniform," Sakura admitted and stood proudly next to him.

Sarutobi sighed, "Seriously Naruto? Orange and black is not a good combination for a shinobi. You stand out like a blind man does at a reading competition. And you Sakura, I… I studied your peculiar outfit and I have to say that even if you were going for distracting enemy male shinobi by showing off certain areas of your well defined body, I am afraid you might distract your own comrades as well."

Naruto chuckled as he saw Sakura pout, "Jiji don't scold her for her choice of clothing. And do not be afraid of any Leaf shinobi getting distracted. Just wait for the first one to try and get a grope in on her and once she is done with him, their minds will stay as far away from her as possible."

Sarutobi sighed, "Alright I am clearly defeated. Very well, you may wear your own gear as you see fit. But I insist on those Anbu masks that you came with. Never take them off unless you are alone or with either myself or Minato. Absolutely nobody is allowed to see your faces. If you walk around Konoha as civilians, use a henge or something, I don't care."

"Yes Hokage-sama," both Naruto and Sakura replied happily at hearing that they could wear their own clothes.

"Oh one more thing," Sarutobi said. "Sakura, you need to cover up your Haruno affiliation. It will churn up too many questions. I am just glad that only Minato, I, Jiraiya, and Tsunade have seen your faces and clothing. I am sure they have their own suspicions but I can control my two students if the need arises."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Sakura answered and thought what she could do about covering up her Haruno clan symbol that was stitched to her back when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I have a present for you that will take care of it."

"Really? What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"I'll need to get my scrolls back and than I can give it to you. I thought something like this might come up so I decided to take it with me to be safe."

"Great thinking Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she beamed up at him. "Let's get out of these uniforms and into our own clothes."

"Wait a second," Minato said to them. "I need you two to sign these three forms."

"What are they?" Naruto asked as he took them and read the first. "WHAT?"

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked as he yelled and absent-mindedly handed her the papers. "Oh!"

Minato smiled, "Just sign these forms and everything we discussed is official." Minato watched Naruto and Sakura sign them and he quickly snatched them out of their hands. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he locked them away safely, "Excellent. Everything is now official. You two are officially married, congratulations."

"T-thanks," Naruto and Sakura stammered in a bit of confusion. "W-wait, why did we just sign these?"

"You're married now. You said you wanted to marry once this was all over right? I don't see a reason for you two to wait." They nodded and Minato smiled. "Well it is official then. You're married and when you get back into to your timeline, just have the current Hokage unseal my vault and you'll find the necessary paperwork inside."

"But won't that change the timeline?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Nah, because it involves only you two and since both of you are here, I imagine once you return to your timeline, your memories and everything that happened here will still be remembered by you. And in case something does happen, I added some extra information that would explain and clear everything up. Now, put on your masks and let's head out towards my house and meet your mother. We will however stop by at the Uchiha compound first and you two will apologize. Understood?"

"Y-yes dad, errr… I mean Hokage-sama."

"You know I expected my marriage to be a little different than this," Sakura murmured to Naruto so only he could hear.

"I know what you're saying Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered back. "But hey, it's official now, Mrs. Namikaze."

Sakura giggled, "I honestly can't believe this right now. It's feels surreal."

"Yeah," Naruto told her again. "Let's pay some attention. We can consummate our marriage later." Naruto said with a playful tone and his right hand wandered to her butt and gave her a loving grope. "Love you Sakura-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura warned him in a low hiss and slapped his hand away from her butt.

"Sarutobi I'll leave you in charge of formalizing the rest and informing the council and the ninja forces of our two new members and their positions. Also inform me of Tsunade's test results once she has them. I already believe them, but I would still like to see some concrete evidence."

"Will do Minato," Sarutobi said. "And you two stay out of trouble. We'll meet again to discuss what will happen in nine days a little more in depth and the necessary preparations that need to be done. For now, enjoy your time and prepare yourselves. I have a nagging suspicion that you two will have to live up to the position you're now holding. Luckily it won't be from enemy ninja but sadly from our own."

"See you later Old Man," Naruto said and clipped his Fox Anbu mask back in place. Sakura said her own farewell to the Sandaime by giving him a brief hug and after the privacy seals were removed, they followed the Yondaime Hokage out of his office and started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it people, my first time travel fic. I hope this will keep you satisfied until I get around to finally updating my other stories. This will most likely end up a 4 maybe 5 Chapter story. If I recall correctly, Chapter 2 is already finished and somewhere collecting dust as well as Chapter 3.

Anyways, the plan is that I try to avoid time paradox and all those other silly mistakes. But nobody is perfect. Let me know what you guys think, suggestions, hatemail, spam... whatever your heart desires. But please no dreams, I already have enough of those! (lol)


	2. Phase 2

**A/N: Ahoy fellow fans, I bring you the next update to this story. Glad you all liked the idea and look forward to your new reviews and comments.**

**I am working on my other stories but still have no ETA until those chapters go online.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Uchiha-sama, you have visitors."

"I don't have time to bother with them. Send them away," Fugaku Uchiha growled as he overlooked his son's training. "Itachi you have to put more weight onto the front foot."

"Yes father!"

"Well what are you still doing here? I told you to leave and send the visitors away." Fugaku growled as he looked at his subordinate that was still on his knees and bowing to the ground in respect.

"But my Lord, it is the Yondaime Hokage."

"Hn," Fugaku growled. "Very well, serve him some tea and inform him that I will be with him after I am done teaching Itachi. Leave now."

"But my Lord, do you think it is wise to keep the Hokage waiting?" The servant asked as his voice was laced with fear.

"I am an Uchiha! There is no one higher than me. The Hokage should be honoured to even be allowed to stand in my presence let alone speak to me." Fugaku growled and stood up from where he set as he watched Itachi perform several katas.

"Itachi you're still doing it wrong," Fugaku barked and stepped up to his son. "Defend yourself Itachi. I will come at you with the intent to harm."

"Yes father," Itachi bowed showing his respect and took a defensive stance. His sharingan flared alive, "I am ready father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A loud sigh escaped Naruto as the servant that had greeted them shuffled back into the room, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but Uchiha-sama is currently busy and will be with you shortly. In the meantime I am ordered to offer you tea if you so desire."

"Typical Uchiha thinking," Naruto muttered behind his Fox Anbu mask and earned a venomous glare from the servant. "They think they are the above the law and above the Hokage."

"FOX!" Minato warned his son. "Behave! We came here for you to apologize."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Naruto said and bowed in apology. "Hokage-sama, what do you say we search out Uchiha-san instead? I can tell he is sparring with Itachi in the Uchiha training compound? We don't have eternity to pet the Uchiha pride. Your position as Hokage requires you to not waste time in a meaningless pissing contest of pride."

"Naruto," Sakura whispered in warning. "Watch what you say."

"No Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered back. "This is just one giant farce. Itachi should be the one to apologize to me for trying to kill me and failing miserably. By Konoha's law, I have the right to take Itachi's life."

"Very well," Minato said and stood from where he had sat down. "Fox, lead the way to Uchiha-san. Control your temper, I do not wish to have to deal with a scandal."

"Of course Hokage-sama," Naruto said and smiled behind his mask. "Sakura-chan, you have the rear guard."

"Okay," Sakura sighed and muttered quietly, "Men and their egos."

"Wait you can't," The servant said completely caught off guard as Naruto brushed him aside and opened the door to enter the inner courtyard of the Uchiha compound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku's voice growled in disdain when he rounded the corner and saw Naruto and Minato stepping into the inner courtyard. "Who allowed you to enter the inner sanctum? I should have you killed for the disrespect."

"Should I take this as a threat Fugaku?" Minato asked calmly. "Because I think it is one but you are lucky that I don't have time to deal with you… today. Fox!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Naruto turned to face his father and grinned behind his mask.

"Apologize so we can leave." Minato ordered and looked at Fugaku.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Naruto muttered and looked towards Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto sighed, "I am sorry Uchiha-san that I didn't kill your weak son. It was well in my rights to punish him for attempting to kill me."

"What?!" Fugaku hissed as his face turned red in anger. "How dare you say these things? My son was justified to punish you for smearing the name of the Uchiha. Show some respect boy or I will force you myself."

Naruto laughed and turned away and made to leave, "You are not the first Uchiha that I have fought. Nor wouldn't you be the first that I have killed. I know all about your precious bloodline Uchiha-san, I know about your strengths and I know about your weaknesses. If you raise your hand against me, I will cut you down."

Minato shook his head as he watched Naruto walk away with Sakura looking after him. Yet she played her role by staying close to the Hokage, "I am sorry Fugaku. Fox is… well, he had an interesting childhood. It would be best if your clan avoids him, I will tell him the same. Now good day and I hope we can forget this day from ever happening."

"Who is that man that he can walk away from this blatant act of disrespect towards a Clan Head? Tell me Hokage-sama, why I shouldn't have him arrested or killed?" Fugaku growled as he stepped closer towards Minato, his Sharingan flaring alive as he closed in on the Hokage.

Sakura quickly stepped in between the Hokage and the Uchiha head and growled behind her fox Anbu mask. "Please stop where you are Uchiha-san. If at all possible, I'd like to avoid bloodshed."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed on Sakura and his eyes flicked over to Minato, "Who are these two people, these Anbu that they dare speak to me with such disrespect?"

"They have just returned from a long term mission that Sarutobi-dono had them assigned to." Minato said and turned to leave the Uchiha compound. He suddenly felt older than he really was and just wanted to go home and relax with Kushina. "Let's leave, we are done here."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Sakura said and walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Fugaku Uchiha.

"What is your name Anbu woman?" Fugaku growled.

Sakura stopped and looked at Minato, who had stopped himself and was looking over his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that their identities are a secret but I can tell you this much, both she and the Anbu just now, they are family. That is all you need to know. Good day Uchiha."

Sakura saw Uchiha Fugaku seethe in anger and she shrugged with her shoulders and quickly followed Minato. When they were outside the compound, they found Naruto waiting for them. As she and Naruto fell in step with Minato between them, Sakura asked quietly, "Hokage-sama do you think it was wise to reveal that information to Fugaku? I mean this could change things for me and Naruto in the future."

"Perhaps," Minato admitted as he walked through Konoha with Naruto and Sakura. "But I am not worried. Fugaku and the Council will surely question me and demand proof and I will simply ignore them. You said it yourself, my time in the mortal realm is short lived and I don't feel like having to deal with the bickering of old power hungry fools anymore. Once I am dead, the Council will surely search the archives for you two and they will find nothing. Old Man Sarutobi will take care of everything."

"Wait, I thought you and Sarutobi-jiji were going to create fake identities and everything?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We are, and we already did. I told Fugaku that you two are family. He knows just like everyone else that it is impossible because I am an orphan. I don't have family. They will automatically assume that Sarutobi assigned you two to me and that your status as family will be nothing more than a cover."

"Eh, I think I understand," Naruto muttered but wasn't entirely sure if he got it. "Where are we going to now?"

"Home," Minato said with a soft smile on his face. "I want you two to meet Kushina."

"But…"

"Relax Naruto, your real identity will be kept secret from her but if possible, could you please show her your faces to her. Even if she'll never know, I'd like her to know that her son has become a great a man and has such great help as well," Minato said as he turned to Sakura.

"T-thank you," Sakura stuttered at the compliment.

After minutes of walking, they slowly arrived in the less populated areas of Konoha and Naruto whistled as he saw the large house slowly appear at the end of the street.

"Is that where you live?"

"Yup, that's home and you two are staying. I insist," Minato said and his steps quickened as they drew nearer to the house. "Sarutobi must have send over your ninja gear already, so you can clean and slip out of those Anbu uniforms once we're there."

When they reached the house, Minato swiped his blood over a seal in the doorframe and the door opened to reveal a large foyer with a spiraling staircase in the center leading up to the second floor.

"The sleeping quarter is up one floor to the left while on the right you will find a library. There is an onsen in the backyard, as well as a large enough training field that I like to use a lot. The kitchen is to your right and to your left, well that area used to be for my Chunin team but it is no longer occupied." Minato said as they walked into the foyer.

"There are extra towels and robes in the onsen for you to use. I'll inform Kushina that you two will be staying with us for the time being and I'll make sure that your room will be in order. If you need anything, I'll be in the library."

"Doing what?" Naruto asked.

"Studying the Shiki Fūjin of course."

"Right," Naruto said and started to lead Sakura towards the onsen. "We'll come see you once we're done. I am sure you will need all the help that you can get."

"Enjoy the onsen Naruto and Sakura." Minato waved and headed upstairs to talk to Kushina. At the same time, Naruto and Sakura were making their way to the onsen. When they arrived, they were awe struck at the beauty of it. The backyard to the Namikaze house was gigantic and Naruto's eyes watered from happiness as thoughts of training rushed through his mind. Sakura's eyes however quickly shifted away from the stunning backyard with its giant training area and instead looked to the onsen that was located to their right.

Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand and tugged on it while pointing at the onsen without saying a word and Naruto felt his jaw almost drop from amazement. There, situated beautifully amongst a large sand and stone garden was the onsen. The onsen consisted in total of three different pools of varying shapes and sizes. A small square pool was the first of the three and was clearly for cleaning the body first. The crystal clear water sparkled like diamonds as the sun rays hit the surface. Next followed the largest of the three pools and partially consisted of straight lines and round curves. A small grotto was at the far end that would offer some shade from the punishing sunshine that Fire Country was known for during the summer months. The turquoise water of this large pool shimmered beautifully as steam rose from the hot water surface in soft forms of swirling fog. Lastly, there was a rectangular pool that was clearly meant to cool down the body after having spent the majority of the time in the hot cleansing water of the main pool. It was rather long and actually curved partially around the onsen, offering the chance to take a few relaxing strokes.

"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered in amazement and Naruto could only nod in agreement.

"C'mon Sakura-chan," Naruto said and pulled her after him when his eyes fell upon a rack of towels and robes near by. "Let's get out of these constricting uniforms and relax a little. When was the last time that we could truly relax without having to worry about surviving for another day?"

"It's been too long Naruto, far too long." Sakura said as she reminisced about their past. She took off her Anbu mask and quickly slipped out of the black Anbu uniform. She folded it neatly and placed the mask on top. She pulled a large towel off the rack and wrapped herself in it before slipping out of her undies and bra. She turned around to see if Naruto was ready and already saw him walking towards the onsen. She blushed at seeing his naked butt walk away from her, a towel thrown casually over his shoulder.

She giggled and held on to her towel to make sure it wouldn't fall off and followed him quickly. Both washed themselves in the cold crystal clear water of the first pool before they slipped into the largest one with his mineral heavy turquoise water. Their towels lay discarded on the pathway as both of them let themselves relax in the hot water.

For minutes they silently drifted in the pool, eyes closed, and their thoughts blank. Naruto glided over to Sakura and snaked his arms around her delicate waist from behind and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear as he lovingly rubbed his right cheek against her left.

A tiny smile crossed Sakura's face and her eyes fluttered open, "Hey you."

"I missed you Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered again resting his chin on her shoulder as he pressed her into him.

"Baka," Sakura murmured and giggled. For another several minutes they stayed in that position. Naruto resting his chin on her shoulder while she had her own arms wrapped over Naruto's as they held her. Both of their eyes were closed and their breathing was calm and slow. "Naruto-kun…" Sakura murmured.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused, "Never mind it's nothing."

A small frown crossed Naruto's face but quickly vanished again, "Okay."

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said again after more minutes of silence had passed.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"D-do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Yes," Naruto answered without a second thought. "This is the only way to defeat Madara."

"I know but I am afraid we already meddled too much with the timeline. The conflict between the Uchiha and us, Kami knows what we might have changed Naruto. Please Naruto promise that we will keep a very low profile."

"I promise Sakura-chan. Was that what you wanted to ask me a few minutes ago?"

"No," Sakura replied meekly. Her hands left Naruto's as they rested on her stomach and she turned around in Naruto's hug. She faced him and leaned into him, her left cheek resting on his chest, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura-chan and if something is troubling you, you can come talk to me… anytime."

"I know… thanks."

"Anything for you my love," Naruto kissed her pink mane and tightened his hug.

"Oh I am sorry," A young female voice spoke up pulling Naruto and Sakura out of their silent thoughts. "I didn't know Minato-sensei had guests."

Naruto and Sakura both turned towards a young fourteen year old girl with dark reddish brown hair in a similar hairstyle that Sakura used to wear. Her lifeless hazel eyes lacked any emotion and the young girl quickly bowed and excused herself.

"Excuse me," Sakura called after the girl. "You are more than welcome to join us."

The girl turned around and bowed again, "I am sorry but I don't want to impose."

"Ah nonsense," Naruto said and smiled. "We'd love for you to join us. The onsen is big enough for the three of us."

"Naruto wrap yourself up," Sakura said and threw a towel at him smacking him in the face. Sakura giggled and wrapped herself in her own towel before sinking back down into the water. She offered the young girl a soft smile, "What do you say Rin-san?"

The girl blinked in confusion, "You know my name? How?"

"I saw a picture of you once Rin-san and our sensei spoke very highly of you," Sakura responded and smiled. "I am Sakura and that's Naruto."

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura-sama and Naruto-sama," Rin bowed again. "I guess I'll join you after all."

They watched Rin drop her robe and walk into the water with a towel wrapped around herself just like Sakura had. Sakura found that she was caught in one Naruto's hugs again that he loved to do, but this time his head was resting on hers.

"Naruto-kun please," Sakura complained at feeling the added weight on her head.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned and his chin came to rest on her shoulder again as he sat behind her in the water.

"So Rin-san, what are you doing here? The Hokage told us that nobody from his Chunin team was staying here anymore."

"Oh Kushina-san told me to move upstairs with them. She wanted me closer and said that I shouldn't live alone downstairs." Rin looked sad but a soft smile came to her face. "Kushina-san is really nice. Have you met her yet?"

"No we haven't," Sakura answered and Naruto could hear the concern in Sakura's voice as she looked through the fake smile that Rin had hid behind. "Why isn't Kakashi-san staying with you anymore?"

Rin's fake smile only grew and she let out a cold sad chuckle, "Kakashi is living with the Uchiha now. Ever since Obito's death, he has been closing himself off and since I implanted him with Obito's Sharingan eye, the Uchiha have been adamant about Kakashi staying under their watch. I hardly ever see Kakashi anymore."

"I am sorry Rin-chan," Naruto said and his good mood had vanished. "But I am sure Kakashi is missing you a lot."

"_I guess this explains why Kakashi was playing favors to Sasuke early on during our Genin days,"_ Naruto thought. _"If he was forced to live with the Uchiha, no wonder that they brain washed him to some degree."_

Naruto realized Rin's eyes were on him and he blinked as he pushed his thoughts into the back of his mind, "What is it Rin-chan?"

Rin looked sheepish, "I am sorry Naruto-sama but are you related to Minato-sensei?"

"We are family," Naruto responded and smiled. He remembered the fake story he was suppose to tell anyone, "Sakura and I were on a long term mission away from Konohagakure and only returned a few days ago. I am a distant cousin to Minato-san."

"Really? I didn't know Minato-sensei had any relatives. He always told everyone that he was an orphan."

"He is an orphan but for matters of security, my identity was a hidden secret. The Third found me in an orphanage myself when I was nothing more than an infant and somehow recognized the similarities between Minato-san and myself and took me in." Naruto explained and saw a suspicious look in Rin's eyes. "I know it sounds odd that the Sandaime was able to tell that I and Minato are related but we didn't find out about that until way later. I guess I got lucky," Naruto finished with one of his stupid grins, which made Rin giggle slightly.

Sakura's eyes instantly warmed and lost some of the worry as she heard Rin's joyful yet short giggle, _"There is still hope for her. I wonder though, if Naruto had died in our mission to Wave Country or Sasuke even, would I have become like Rin as well, frail, afraid, and lost?"_

"Excuse me Sakura-sama," Rin muttered weekly. "Are you and Naruto-sama close?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes Naruto and I are very close. Just this morning the Hokage married us."

Rin's eyes sparkled a little but the light quickly dimmed again and her voice still sounded low and depressed, "Aren't you afraid to lose the other one on a mission? How can you live with that fear?"

"We try to make the best out of the time we have together. We try to live without regrets and we support each other no matter what happens." Sakura answered while carefully watching the young girl. "We also forgive each other. That plays a big part in our relationship because that idiot throws himself in harms way for me every time, even when I ask him to stop."

"So Naruto-sama has protected you with his life?" Rin asked.

"Yes he did, multiple times and each time he got terribly injured. He is one of the reasons why I decided to become a medic-nin." At that, Rin's face lightened a little and Sakura smiled. "Why are you asking Rin-san?"

"My other team member, Obito," Rin paused and Sakura knew the details about the relationship issues within Kakashi's Chunin team under Minato. One evening during the first year of Sakura's training, Tsunade had told her the story behind it all. Seemingly having found the courage, Rin continued.

"Obito-kun, he protected me. During the war, I was kidnapped and Obito and Kakashi came to rescue me but Obito died. I was too weak to safe him. And his last dying wish to me was to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged eye. I did as he wished and than I watched as he died in my arms," Rin paused and started to sob. "I am a medic-nin but I couldn't protect him. What good am I, if I can't protect my teammates?"

Sakura silently sighed and pulled out of Naruto's embrace and swam over towards Rin. She pulled her into a hug and comforted her, "I know what you are talking about Rin. There are times when you wish to help but all you can do is stand back and watch it play out. You are hurting and you are tearing yourself apart. Trust me, it's not easy to watch close ones die, especially if you are unable to do anything. But you shouldn't hate yourself Rin-san, Obito didn't die with regrets. I am sure he died happily because you and Kakashi were both safe. You should honor him by moving forward and not dwell in the past."

"I know," Rin sobbed into Sakura's shoulder. "But it's so hard and it hurts so much. And Kakashi-kun is never around and the few rare times that I see him, he is so cold and distant."

"I know," Sakura said and continued to keep her in her embrace. "I think I should tell you something about my own Genin team. You see, my team was a lot like yours. I was madly in love with someone whom I honestly believed to be perfection, while Naruto was in love with me. I never spared Naruto a single glance and I wish I could go back in time and change all that. You see our third team member, the one I loved above everything, he betrayed us. He betrayed me and he betrayed Naruto. He went with an evil man because he was searching for power. He needed that power to avenge his family."

Sakura paused briefly as a flood of emotions rushed through her as she remembered her and Naruto's Genin days. She looked over to Naruto and saw him softly smiling at her. His love for her reflecting in his eyes and she continued.

"I was devastated and Naruto went after him. He went after him in order to return him to Konoha so that I could be happy again. He hated it when I was crying but what I didn't know," Sakura paused again as her voice slightly cracked. "What I didn't know was that Naruto was bottling up his own feelings for me in order to see me happy. That was all he wanted, he wanted me to be happy. So he willingly threw himself against our friend and Naruto almost died in the process. In time we grew stronger and closer together but still Naruto would go after the man I thought I'd love and would once marry. I was too stubborn and proud to see who I was truly falling in love with. It wasn't until the fourth time that I finally saw what Naruto was doing to himself in order to see me happy. We had gotten word that our old teammate was near a ninja village and Naruto and I instantly went out there. We went against our better judgment, to try and bring our friend back to Konoha. In the end we fought him. It was a battle that could have gone down in the history books. Naruto and I were surrounded by enemies and amongst them was our friend, laughing, and taunting Naruto. And I finally saw who that man I thought I loved had truly become, yet I still loved him but only as a brother and dear friend. My real love had been Naruto, had been all along, I just never accepted it until that day. I watched Naruto fight, I saw how his heart cried as he tore through enemy shinobi like a beast, all for my twisted happiness."

"What happened then," Rin asked quietly as Sakura had stopped talking. Her green eyes were spilling silent tears as they stared up into the sky.

Sakura looked down at the young girl in her arms and smiled as she blinked away the tears, "Naruto got hurt. He almost died and I had to kill our friend and teammate in order to protect the one person I knew I couldn't live without." Sakura stopped again and looked over at Naruto and he nodded, knowing what would come next. "And Naruto, he hated me for killing our teammate. He was ignoring me, giving me the cold shoulder, and I thought I had lost him as well. But I worked hard and slowly Naruto opened up again. It wasn't easy Rin-san but every hard labor pays off somehow. Naruto had warmed my heart with his actions when we were younger and I had to pry his open and ask for forgiveness of all the terrible things that I have said and done to him as well as for killing our teammate."

"And he forgave you, just like that?" Rin asked in astonishment.

"Ah, it wasn't that easy," Naruto chimed in. "But in the essence that's how it went."

What none of the three in the onsen knew was that they were being watched from a window in the house by two people. Kushina stood next to Minato as they stared out of the window, while a small toad sat on Minato's shoulder and repeated every word that was said between Naruto, Sakura, and Rin.

A single tear ran down Kushina's face and she wiped it away with a handkerchief, "Amazing. Rin is finally opening up again. She hasn't said this much in months and let alone to strangers."

"Yes," Minato said proudly. "I hope this is a sign for betterment."

"Is it true what they said though, their story about their teammate's betrayal? Why have I never heard of anything like that?"

"That's because Sarutobi deemed it an S-class secret. In fact I was only made aware of it after Jiraiya and Tsunade found those two unconscious on the Hokage plateau."

"So that Naruto guy, is he really a distant cousin of yours?" Kushina asked as she held her pregnant belly.

"Yes he is. It's hard to believe at first but you'll see the striking similarities once you meet him in person. And that Sakura woman, I am sure you'll like her immediately."

"We'll see," a small smirk played across Kushina's face.

"Kushina, no pranks, I forbid them. Naruto and Sakura are in a delicate situation and I don't want them stressing out over you pulling pranks on them. Promise!"

"Fine, I'll promise. I will not play a single prank on them," Kushina said with a childish pout on her face.

"Good," Minato said and kissed her. "I'll be in the study. Go rest and I'll get you for dinner."

"Ramen!" Kushina said sternly.

"Again?" Minato whined. "We've been having Ramen since you got pregnant. Please tell me this will end once our boy is born."

Kushina smirked, "I don't know Minato-kun but I think I got addicted to it."

Minato sighed and walked to his study, "Fine I'll let Ichiraku know. I should have just hired him to solely cook for you. He earns enough from us to quietly retire soon."

Kushina laughed and continued to watch Naruto, Sakura, and Rin in the onsen and she happily sighed when she felt the baby kick in her tummy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato yawned and stretched as he sat in his study. Across from him sat Jiraiya, who was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The two had been going over sealing techniques for hours now and they were getting tired. Deciding to call it a day, Minato closed the books he had been reading and placed down the pencil with which he had taken notes. He sighed and heard Jiraiya suddenly giggling like a girl.

Minato sighed knowing what that meant and he opened one of his eyes, "Jiraiya what is it?"

Jiraiya looked up at his former student and grinned as his eyes sparkled in pure perverted joy. His eye brows wiggled suggestively, "My pervy sense is tingling and since you are here, I bet Rin is getting lucky right now with dear Kakashi-kun. Tell me Minato, why weren't you telling me that Rin and Kakashi were doing the horizontal hokey pokey?"

Minato rolled with his eyes, "I doubt it is Rin."

"What?" Jiraiya asked in confusion as he momentarily forgot about his tingling. "But besides you, Kushina, and Rin, nobody is staying in this house."

"It's probably Naruto," Minato said off handedly and tried to ignore his former sensei.

"Huh? But Naruto isn't even born yet."

"The other Naruto," Minato said throwing up his hands in despair. "You know the ninja that you and Tsunade found along with his girlfriend. Actually, I should say wife because they signed the marriage papers in my office this morning."

"Oh really?" Jiraiya's grin spread wider. "A chance to do some research then, excellent! I'll excuse myself Minato."

"Careful Jiraiya, these two aren't pushovers." Minato warned him.

"Ah shush Minato, I still need a main couple for my new book. Perhaps these two will be my inspiration," Jiraiya lecherously leered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Minato sighed again and pushed himself out of his chair and stretched the kinks and muscles that had accumulated. Deciding it was time to contact Ichiraku with a monster delivery order, so Minato set out to walk to visit the Ramen vendor.

Elsewhere, the door to Sarutobi's office was knocked off its hinges as a raging Tsunade stormed into the small room of his residence. "Sarutobi-sensei we need to talk."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and eyed the broken door that lay destroyed on his floor. His gaze shifted over to Tsunade and he sighed, "What is it Tsunade?"

"This test that I was supposed to do for the Yondaime… What is the purpose of it?"

"That is on a need to know basis Tsunade," Sarutobi explained. "Why what were the results?"

"It's impossible!" Tsunade huffed and started pacing back and forth in front of her aging teacher. "As requested, I compared the blood sample with the blood from the newly born Haruno girl, but… but…" Tsunade stopped looking at Sarutobi. She threw up her hands in frustration, "It makes no sense. How can it come from the same person but be so different? I would say that maybe that sample came from a potential twin but I was the person that delivered the tiny baby and I know for a fact that there was only ONE girl."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Well thank you Tsunade but you just answered the question that the Yondaime and I had. Now would you please explain to me what differences you found in the blood sample that the Yondaime sent to you?"

"What? I am so confused right now. What was your question anyways regarding the blood sample?"

"Tsunade I already told you it was on a need to know basis. Now if you could please, what were the differences?"

"Fine Sensei! Besides having anti bodies for various diseases that the baby Haruno girl hasn't received shots for yet, I would say the existence of several unknown anti bodies and chemical compounds that I can only assume to have come from poisons and antidotes, I'd say the fact that she is pregnant raises many questions. If you would Sarutobi-sensei, how can a six month year old baby be two months pregnant?" Tsunade said with a victorious smirk thinking she had him cornered.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Well that sure is troublesome to explain. But like I said, it's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know Tsunade. If you would be so kind to give me a copy of the test results and then you will go back and destroy all records, including the blood sample."

"No," Tsunade replied stubbornly. "Not until you tell me who that blood belongs to because the test tells me it's the baby girl but that is impossible."

Sarutobi frowned at the insubordination, "Tsunade please…"

"No."

The Sandaime sighed and rubbed his temples, "Very well. Meet me at eight tonight at the Namikaze house and bring the test results with you. Perhaps Minato will allow you to be filled in on this but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you Sarutobi-sensei. I will destroy the test results and everything else as you requested. I'll also have a few Genin come over and repair the door for you."

"Don't bother, I've been meaning to tear down that wall anyways," Sarutobi smiled and watched his former student leave. Once he was alone again, he sighed and sunk into his chair and muttered, "This just got complicated."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Evening finally arrived and Minato was upstairs in his room with Kushina. Both were quietly talking to each other when a knock at their bedroom door alerted them.

"Yes what is it Rin?"

The door opened quietly and Rin stepped inside, "I am sorry but Ichiraku's has arrived."

"Finally," Kushina said and pushed herself off the couch she and Minato had been sharing. "I am starving."

Minato smiled and followed his wife and Rin out into the hallway.

"I am sorry Minato-sensei," Rin weakly spoke up. "But why is Jiraiya-sama lying passed out in front of the guest bedroom with blood running down from his nose?"

Kushina started laughing and Minato sighed, "I'll take care of it. Rin go help Kushina with the Ramen. I'll wake up Jiraiya and let Naruto and Sakura know that they can come down for dinner."

"Okay sensei," Rin said and took Kushina's hand. "C'mon Kushina-san let's prepare the table."

Kushina laughed, "Coming Rin."

Minato's gaze lingered on the retreating form of his wife and Rin and smiled as he softly spoke, "Glad you are opening up again Rin. It has been too long since you've truly spoken."

Minato turned around and walked towards the bedroom where Naruto and Sakura were staying in and once he turned the corner he saw Jiraiya sprawled out on the red carpet. Arms and legs twitching, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and drool was slowly leaking out of the corner of his mouth, as a thin line of blood was escaping his overly large nose. Minato sighed and picked up the black notebook that lay next to Jiraiya and decided to take a look at what his perverted sensei had written down.

Minato's eyes bulged at the descriptive scenes that Jiraiya had written and consciously swiped his nose and checked his finger and found it covered in blood. A cold shudder ran down Minato's spine at the realization behind the meaning of blood escaping his nose and he didn't like it one bit. He kicked Jiraiya into his sides to wake up the pervert and tossed him the black notebook as Jiraiya slowly woke.

"Get up you old pervert." Minato hissed a little too angry knowing he probably could never look at his son ever again in the same light after what he had just read. Minato knocked against the bedroom door.

The door opened shortly after to reveal Sakura and Naruto dressed in their ninja gear and a loud thumb was heard from behind Minato as Jiraiya lay unconscious with yet another line of blood running down his nose. Minato sighed and pleadingly looked at Sakura, "Are you sure you have to wear those… what did you call them? Hot pants?"

Sakura smiled and nodded as her eyes glinted over to Naruto, "Yup I've worn these for a while now and they are simply too comfortable."

"I can't believe Ero-sensei was already this perverted at this age," Naruto muttered quietly which caused Sakura to giggle.

Minato looked at his son and saw him roll his eyes as Naruto kicked Jiraiya, "Yo Ero-sannin!"

"Naruto," Minato spoke up to get his son's attention. "Didn't you say you had something for Sakura to wear so she could… well cover up a little?"

"Oh right," Naruto said slapping his forehead. "I already forgot."

Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and unrolled it. Checking several seals, Naruto stopped at one and pumped some chakra into it. When the smoke cleared, Naruto held two neatly folded stacks of blood red clothing in his hands. He smiled and handed one to Sakura, "Here you go Sakura-chan. I had this one made specifically for you."

"N-Naruto I-I," Sakura said wide eyed as she unfolded the piece of clothing and found it to be an exact replica of Naruto's blood red cloak that he had received from the toads as proof of having completed the Sage training. Just like Naruto's, black flames licked the bottom trim of her cloak but there was a small addition to hers. Unlike Naruto's cloak, hers had a small red cross with a white background stitched onto the front left side of the cloak that signified her status as a medic-nin. Her eyes watered and her voice trembled slightly, "Naruto it's… thank you but I can't accept this."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked baffled. "We're married now and even if that weren't the case, I love you and I insist."

"But Naruto, your cloak," Sakura said as her fingers felt the material. "The status it represents, you know as well as I do that it signifies the completion of your training with the…"

"Sakura-chan I know," Naruto said with a grin. "I spoke to Ma and Pa and they approved of my decision. Where do you think I got yours from anywhere?"

"I-I don't know what to say?" Sakura said at last and accepted the gift and slipped on the cloak over her usual ninja gear. "Thank you Naruto-kun," she gave him a peck on his cheek as she watched him slip on his own cloak.

"_Ma__, Pa?"_ Minato thought, _"He can't mean the toads… can he?"_

"Yondaime-sama," Sakura said interrupting Minato's thoughts. "Am I presentable now?" Sakura smiled and twirled slightly as she showed off her new clothing addition to her usual getup of a red sleeveless one piece shirt, black hot pants, combat boots, and white medical gauze that had the purpose of securing her shirt so it wouldn't roll over her head if she were to perform a back flip. The zipper on her shirt was roughly three quarters of the way up and rested an inch above her moderate cleavage. And in his opinion, the cloak she had received from Naruto was a perfect addition and suited her well.

Minato nodded in approval and took in the sight of his son. Along with his sage cloak, Naruto was wearing a pair of orange pants and a black shinobi shirt. Above that shirt, Naruto wore a green flack jacket that had its neck protection cut away. The flack jacket was customized with several straps to hold scrolls and pockets to carry extra kunai and shurikan. Minato realized that both Naruto and Sakura wore their main kunai pouch around their right thigh over several wrapping of medical tape for which Minato could not find a reason for.

"Yes, I'll approve. Now, if you please put on your masks, I'd like to see the full affect of your getup."

"Sure no problem," Naruto said and went back inside the room to retrieve the two masks. He returned and handed one to Sakura before clipping on his own.

Minato nodded, "Excellent. Those masks fit well with those cloaks and the black flames along with the menacing fox masks, gives you two an air of danger."

"Glad you approve," Naruto said happily and slipped the Anbu mask off his face. "You said something about dinner?"

Minato laughed, "Yeah let's wake up the pervert and head downstairs. Kushina wanted Ramen again and if we don't hurry it might be all gone."

"Ramen?" Naruto's head perked up from the kneeling position he was in as he slapped Jiraiya awake.

Before Minato could answer, Naruto along with a still unconscious Jiraiya were gone and in its place was nothing left other than a small cloud of disturbed air and dust. Sakura giggled, "That's Naruto. Once he hears the word of Ramen he forgets everything and can't be stopped."

Minato sweat dropped, "I guess that explains why Kushina has been craving Ramen ever since she got pregnant."

"Really? She has only eaten Ramen? I don't think that's very healthy," Sakura admitted thoughtfully and she followed Minato down the stairs and into the large kitchen area.

"That's what Tsunade and I have been telling her," Minato grumbled. "But Kushina says it's fine and that I shouldn't worry. In a way, I guess she is right considering Naruto turned out great."

"Naruto has his quirks but yes," Sakura said and smiled. "Actually now that you mentioned it, I am craving Ramen as well right now."

Minato sighed and followed the pink haired woman and was sad that he wouldn't get to see Naruto grow up. "Sakura thank you for taking care of my son."

Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You don't have to apologize to me… dad."

Minato's face scowled, "Okay now I am uncomfortable."

Sakura laughed out loud and both she and Minato entered the kitchen and fell quiet as they saw Kushina and Naruto argue over who would get to eat Ramen first. Sakura's eye twitched and she walked up to Naruto, "NARUTO!"

Naruto flinched and hesitantly turned to look at the angry Sakura, "Sakura-chan… sweetie, hi!"

"Naruto we're guests here, behave." Sakura said sternly but her face softened and she smiled, "Besides, I am craving Ramen right now and you will have to wait until I am done eating."

Naruto's mouth dropped and Kushina laughed, "B-But Sakura-chan… You know how much I love Ramen and I know that you never eat more than one bowl."

"Naruto-kun please," Sakura said in a pleading voice and fluttered with her eyes while tearing up, "I am hungry."

Naruto wilted under her look and sighed in defeat, "Of course Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Sakura leaned in and gave him a kiss. She turned to Kushina and smiled, "I am Sakura, nice to meet you. Shall we eat?"

Kushina looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura and grinned. "Pleasure is all mine Sakura-san. Let's eat."

After Jiraiya had been awakened by Minato and everyone had sat down, they all began to eat. Naruto was inhaling the first bowl until he got lightly whacked on the head by Sakura reminding him to use manners. Naruto had apologized and was on his second bowl of Ramen when he stopped in surprise at seeing Sakura eat a third bowl. He blinked in shock and confusion, "S-Sakura-chan this is your third? Are you sick?"

Sakura shrugged with her shoulders and began to eat, "I am hungry Naruto."

"B-But you normally only eat ONE bowl," Naruto sounded astonished. Confused, Naruto placed his chop sticks down and watched Sakura eat her third bowl. His eyes widened when she refilled it again and suddenly Naruto had lost his appetite.

The door bell chimed and Naruto got up saying he would take care of it. He walked out of the kitchen and into the large foyer. He opened the door and smiled as his eyes fell upon Sarutobi and Tsunade, "Old Man glad of you to stop by."

Sarutobi smiled, "Hello Naruto. Are we intruding?"

"No not at all," Naruto said and stepped aside to let Sarutobi and Tsunade inside, who eyed Naruto carefully.

"We're just finishing up dinner right now," Naruto said as he closed the door and lead the Sandaime and the Slug Sannin into the kitchen where everyone had finished eating. Sakura and Kushina seemed happy and were talking lividly while Jiraiya sat in the corner of the kitchen with his notebook in hand and giggling as his eyes were continually looking up at Sakura and Kushina. Minato and Rin were currently cleaning up and Minato smiled at seeing Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen, glad you could make it but what is Tsunade doing here?"

"Minato we have to talk," Sarutobi said.

"Sure let's go to my study and we can sit down."

Minato walked outside and Sarutobi, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, and Tsunade followed. They walked upstairs and entered the study. Sarutobi cleared his throat and looked at his two former students, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, if you would please wait outside for a minute. I first need to discuss something with Minato alone."

"But…"

"C'mon you old pervert," Tsunade said and dragged Jiraiya after her. "I know what this is about and it's ok."

"Eh, you want us to leave too?" Naruto asked in concern after Jiraiya and Tsunade had left.

Sarutobi shook his head, "No this concerns you two."

Minato sat down in his chair and looked at the Third, "So what is this about Hiruzen?"

"Tsunade finished the test result that you ordered." Sarutobi replied and looked at Sakura. "It's a 100 percent match. This Sakura here is the Sakura Haruno that was born in March of this year. They speak the truth."

"Ah excellent," Minato said and smiled. "I never doubted you two but now we know for sure."

"No problem," Naruto and Sakura said as they stood next to each other.

"However, we have a problem."

"What is it Hiruzen?" Minato asked and looked concerned. "Is the Council already complaining that they were never told about the lie that you and I fabricated concerning Naruto and Sakura here?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "No. The problem lies with Tsunade. When she studied the test results she found anomalies that she couldn't explain and approached me. She demands answers."

Sakura frowned, "What kind of anomalies?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Besides your blood showing anti bodies for immunizations that your baby self hasn't received yet, there were various compounds in your blood that Tsunade claims to have come from poison."

Sakura nodded, "Yes that makes sense that those would show up. Damn, I didn't think of that problem when I gave you a blood sample."

"Yes," Sarutobi admitted. "It is regrettable but even though it would be hard to explain, I believe we could come up with a good story."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Minato asked.

"The truth," Sarutobi said.

"What, we can't." Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto is right Hiruzen."

"Minato I know but I haven't told you yet about the other discovery that Tsunade has made," Sarutobi answered and a small smile lightened his face as he looked at Sakura.

"What else did Tsunade find out?" Sakura asked hesitantly in a weak voice as she was biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes in silent prayer and her head dropped so her bangs would fall over her face.

"I assume you already know Sakura," Sarutobi asked in amusement.

Naruto looked back and forth between the Third and Sakura and scratched his head, "Would someone please explain what you two are talking about because I have no idea."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Sakura-san do you want me to tell them or would you like to?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at Naruto's face. She saw concern reflected in his eyes and she smiled warmly, "Naruto what Hokage-sama means to say is…" Sakura chewed her lower lip, "Naruto... I am pregnant."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and dropped to her knees.

Sakura shook him repeatedly calling his name while Minato sat stunned in his chair with Sarutobi laughing heartily.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she and Jiraiya rushed into the study. They stopped and were confused the moment they took in the sight that beheld them.

"Yo Minato what's going on?" Jiraiya casually asked as he walked over to his former student and flopped down into a chair across from Minato. "What happened to the brat?"

Seeing Minato still frozen in shock Sarutobi decided to answer Jiraiya's question, "Well congratulations Minato. It appears another member will join the Namikaze clan in a few months."

Minato smirked and he chuckled, "Thanks."

"Namikaze? What's going on?" Jiraiya asked as he narrowed his eyes upon his former student.

"Sensei?" Tsunade approached the Third with a raised eye brow.

Sakura realized that Jiraiya and Tsunade needed to be told something and she thought for a moment temporarily forgetting about Naruto. Naruto's moaning pulled her out of her thoughts and she exhaled in relief when it suddenly clicked in her mind. Sakura turned towards Sarutobi and Minato, "Hokage-sama I think we should tell them under the condition that they submit to a Yamanaka for getting their memories sealed after everything is done."

"What? No way in hell am I going to allow anyone seal away my memories." Tsunade barked and glowered at Sakura. "Who the hell do you think you are girl?"

"Relax Tsunade," Jiraiya said and looked at Minato, who gave a quick nod saying that it would be okay and the only way for them to be told. "I'll do it."

"What? Jiraiya you can't seem to suggest that you'd agree with that idea?" Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade, do you want to know what's going on or not?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well yes of course I do."

"Then you have to agree to the deal or you might as well leave now," Jiraiya replied coldly and crossed his arms as he leaned into the chair and waited.

Tsunade looked at Sarutobi, "Is that the only way?"

"I am sorry Tsunade but what Sakura-san suggested would be the only possibility you and Jiraiya have."

"But…"

"Hime," Jiraiya said to be interrupted by Tsunade acceptance of the deal.

"Alright fine I'll accept. This better be worth it."

"It is," Naruto mumbled as he sat on the floor and looked with wide happy eyes at Sakura. Naruto pushed his head into Sakura's side to get her attention and once he had it, "Is it really true?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto beamed, "Sweet!"

"So what's true?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Naruto would you please put up your privacy seals," Minato asked him. "Let's err on the side of caution. I know my home is safe but one might never know."

"Right," Naruto stood up and flashed through several hand signs. "Room is secured." Naruto pulled Sakura into him and hugged her from behind. He placed tender kisses on the side of her neck and whispered into her ear, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I am sorry Naruto," Sakura returned the whispers and turned around to face him. Her hand tenderly caressed his cheek, "I was afraid you'd freak out or weren't happy. There are so many unknowns Naruto, nothing is known about Jinchuuriki having children."

"Who cares," Naruto grinned and lowered his head to kiss Sakura. "You just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Hey no smooching," Tsunade growled wondering what the two strangers were whispering about. "Now what is all of this about?"

Jiraiya giggled at watching Naruto and Sakura kiss but stopped after being swatted over the head by Tsunade. Jiraiya turned to face Minato, "She has a point Minato. What's going on and who are these two?"

"Well… May I present to you Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Sakura."

Jiraiya's and Tsunade's mouths dropped to the floor as their eyes locked onto Naruto and Sakura, "Say what?"

"You heard me correctly. Naruto is a distant cousin of mine that had been on a secret mission with Sakura. They got married this morning and Naruto just found out that Sakura is pregnant."

"I don't get it," Jiraiya said as he mulled over the information. "Why is it such a big deal then? Why the secrecy?"

"Ero-sennin that is because what the Yondaime just told you isn't the entire truth," Naruto said and chuckled at seeing Jiraiya's expression.

"What did you call me gaki?"

Tsunade giggled, "You know that nickname suits you."

"I wouldn't be laughing quite yet Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said as he smirked.

"WHAT? I am not old you damn brat," Tsunade roared and stomped over to Naruto.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya," Sarutobi warned them both as he tried to stifle laughter.

Jiraiya studied Naruto from where he sat, "So what did Minato lie about?"

"I'll tell you but know this, whatever you will hear now has to stay top secret and cannot be shared with anybody outside this room. This will also be the information that the Yamanaka will be sealing away… for your own protection," Naruto answered.

"Fair enough," Jiraiya said and grinned. "Now why don't you tell us the juicy stuff?"

Tsunade rolled with her eyes while Sakura giggled, "Naruto I bet you Jiraiya will pass out from shock."

"I'll take that bet missy," Tsunade said and grinned. "I know Jiraiya better than anybody. He can handle all sorts of information."

Naruto chuckled, "Baa-chan you know you shouldn't bet with your shitty luck. Anyways, I am not a distant cousin. In fact, Yondaime-sama is my father and Sakura and I traveled back in time to get something important that is needed in our time to defeat Madara Uchiha."

Jiraiya laughed, "Right and I am the Daimyo of Fire Country."

"It's true Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered and looked a little dejected. "We came here because we need my father to seal the evil natured chakra from the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me."

"Gee this is getting better by the second." Jiraiya heaved in laughter "And how do you expect for Minato to find the Kyuubi? It's a demon that can destroy anything with just a flick of its tail."

"Easy, in nine days, on October the tenth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is going to attack Konoha. My father will die as he sacrifices himself to protect the village as he calls forth the Shinigami and with its help kills the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sealing the demon inside his newborn son Naruto… namely me."

Jiraiya continued to laugh but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing. He looked at Tsunade and saw a shocked expression on her face, which only confused him. He then looked at the Third and at Minato and saw their grim expressions. "Y-You're serious? You're Naruto? The son of Minato and Kushina?"

"Yup and Tsunade can validate my claim. After all, she compared Sakura-chan's blood sample with someone in the village today and they matched."

"It's true," Tsunade muttered in astonishment. "That explains why there were anomalies in that sample that showed foreign and unknown compounds that couldn't have existed in the baby. Also why the test showed that the person was pregnant, so you're real name is Sakura Haruno and you were born this last March?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes that is correct but Yondaime Hokage said the truth about us being married. Not how I had in mind in getting married but it works." Sakura took Naruto's hand into her own and smiled.

_Thump!_

"And Jiraiya is out like a rock," Naruto chuckled.

"I still can't believe it," Tsunade muttered. "But you two really are from the future?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and Jiraiya groaned as he came to again.

"Now Jiraiya and Tsunade, both of you listen well," Sarutobi said and waited to get the attention of his two former students. "No one is to know who Naruto and Sakura really are. If anyone asks, you tell them that Naruto is a distant cousin to Minato and that the two of them had been on a secret long term assignment far away from Konoha and Fire Country and only just returned. Naruto and Sakura will be wearing their Anbu masks the entire time they are out in the open and their pseudo job is to protect Minato. However, in truth, we have to prepare for the Kyuubi attack that is imminent. I am sorry, I know you have a lot more questions but you have to understand that we have to trust Naruto and Sakura in everything. Now that we know what will happen, we cannot change our decisions from what Naruto and Sakura know or else their future will change."

"Sarutobi is right. I already accepted my fate," Minato said as he looked upon Naruto and Sakura with pride. "Truthfully, I can't be happier. Naruto will turn out to become a wonderful shinobi and he has found himself a wonderful wife. I am honored to have been given the chance to know this and therefore I will stop the Kyuubi by sacrificing myself. I will seal the good natured chakra into the infant Naruto, while the evil natured chakra will be sealed inside Naruto so he can complete what he and Sakura came here for. Is that understood?"

"H-Hai," Jiraiya and Tsunade muttered and looked dejected.

"Also when this is all over, you two as well as I, are going to get our memories sealed in order to protect the timeline," Sarutobi said in a serious voice that left no room for negotiation.

"Understood," Jiraiya said and stood up and walked over to Naruto. He titled his head as he studied the two people before him. A smile split his face and patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Well damn kid I am proud of you. Knowing that you can do time travel and what not; I am sure you're a great shinobi. And you caught yourself a nice lady too."

"Heh… Thanks Ero-sennin."

"But for the love, stop calling me that or I'll be forced to challenge you to a duel and make you," Jiraiya boasted.

"It's a deal," Naruto said smiling.

"That's a good idea," Minato said from behind his desk. "I would expect Anbu and the Council to be curious to know what Naruto and Sakura can do in combat. After all they are my bodyguards, so they expect them to be strong. So what better way to prove to them and have you four fight each other. What about you Sakura? Will you spar against Tsunade?"

Sakura looked troubled, "I don't know if that is such a good idea with me being pregnant and everything."

Tsunade snorted, "You're probably just a chicken."

"Hey I'll let you know Baa-chan that Sakura is a damn good kunoichi and an excellent medic-nin," Naruto shouted.

Tsunade's interest was instantly peaked, "A medic-nin? How interesting… She'll fight me Hokage-sama and there is no need to worry about her baby. I will refrain from punching her directly."

"Fine I'll do it," Sakura said in a pissed off tone after having been called a chicken.

"Excellent," Sarutobi said and smiled. "It's getting late and I am tired so I will excuse myself. Minato, Naruto, and Jiraiya, tomorrow we need to start our work on the sealing technique for when the Kyuubi arrives. Sakura you can spend time with Kushina a little and perhaps help out Tsunade in the hospital. I'll inform the council that the two Sannin have challenged Minato's new bodyguards to a duel to test their skills. I'll imagine that you'll have to fight each other in two days."

"C'mon Sakura-chan, I am tired too." Naruto said and winked at her. "Let's hit the sack early."

Sakura blushed lightly knowing what Naruto really wanted to do and nodded, "Good night everyone. See you tomorrow."


End file.
